outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Walker
Chris Walker is a recurring and very large Variant that pursues Miles Upshur relentlessly, and who is considerably larger and stronger than any other inmate. Chris Walker is voiced by Chimwemwe Miller Background This document states that Walker's "predominant fixation... is a manic exaggeration of military security protocol". He claims the flesh ripped from his forehead allows for a truer vision, much like the Tuatara Lizards and their third eye. The removal of his nose and lips was a result of self-mutilation due to extreme anxiety. He is responsible for the deaths of various people inside the asylum, security guards and patients alike, possibly in an attempt to contain The Walrider, who Father Martin is trying to set loose upon the world. This note reveals that before being admitted into Mount Massive Asylum, Walker was ex-military police, as well as having toured Afghanistan several times. Characteristics Walker possesses superhuman strength, able to easily pick up a fully grown man with one hand, and even being able to tear someone's head from their body. He is also surprisingly athletic for his size, running almost as fast as Miles and being able to leap over obstacles to get to him. Although he is very large and burly, he holds a certain level of intelligence, being able to track down Miles in the darkness by listening for him, or checking lockers to see if he's hiding inside them. He also seems to display at least a limited awareness of what's happening at the asylum. Walker also seems to keep trophies of his victims as many heads are seen in the room where the tactical cop is found in, not to mention his obsession with removing heads from his victims. Story Miles has his first encounter with Walker in a corridor above the main hall, where he suddenly appears behind him and throws him through a window into the atrium in attempt to kill him. There, Miles meets with Father Martin for the first time. Walker is seen in various points from then on throughout the game, tracking down Miles so he can finally kill him. Near the ending of the game, Walker makes his last appearance under the asylum in the Underground Lab, there, he catches Miles who is currently being chased by The Walrider. However, just before he is able to kill Miles, Walker is ambushed by The Walrider and brutally slammed into walls before being killed gruesomely. Dialogue *"Maintain opsec. Full black. Can't... wait.. shhh." *"Little pig!" *"Hello, pig." *"Still close, still close." *"We have to contain it." *"I just want to help you." *"Just another ghost." *"Where...? Fuck." *"I'll find you sometime." *"On point." *"...one to bleed." *"I hear a little rat." *"Fuck!" *"Motherfucker!" *"Little ghost." *"Marco....Polo!" *"Come out." *"You were here, weren't you? Little Pig. I'll find all you whores." *"Little pig, little pig. No more escape." *"You won't have to kill yourself--I'll make the pain stop." *"Putty tat." *"There was no putty tat there." *"Up to heaven, went away." *"Patience, cornerstone of enhance interrogation, endurance of the man asking questions, not the subject. We will have truth." Gallery Walker_in_the_Sewer.png|Chris Walker in the Sewers. Walker.png|A close-up of Walker (demo version). Heads_Lined_Up.png|Chris Walker's victims' heads lined up. Chris_Walker.png|Chris Walker. Chris_Walker_Night.png|Chris Walker in night vision. Guard_Death2.png|Chris Walker decapitating a guard. Chris_Grab.png|Chris Walker grabbing Miles. Character list Category:Enemies Category:Variants Category:Characters Category:Spoilers Category:Deceased